Dreaming of You
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: a late night stroll leads to a romantic encounter. songfic to selena "dreaming of you". one-shot.


_late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_i stay up and think of you_

_and i wish on a star _

_that somewhere you are think_

_of me too._

it was a quiet night. she sat on the windowsil of her dormitory. the other girls were sleeping,making smooth, rhythemic sounds. the winds blew across her face as she pulled her knees up to her chest, opened the window and wrapped her arms around her knees. the moon shined and lit up the night sky. tiny dots that were stars covered the velvety black sky. she looked up at a shooting star the had decided on this night to make an appearance.

'please be with me' she thought as the star flyed past. she closed her eyes.'please love me'. that was her wish. to be loved by the man that she loved most. she had done this every night praying against all odds that he thought of her too.

_cause i'm dreaming of you tonight_

_'til tomarrow i'll be holding you tight_

_and there's nowhere in the world _

_i'd rather be_

_then here in my room_

_dreaming about you and me_

when she slept he plagued her dreams. in every single one. she had come the conclusion that she couldn't live without him. but could he live without her?

_wonder if you ever see me _

_and i wonder if you know i'm there_

_if you looked in my eyes _

_would you see whats _

_inside would you even care?_

he lay down in his bed staring at the ceiling for hours. she had come across his mind so many times he had almost believed that the thought were real. everyday he would see her with her two bodyguards walking to class and everyday she would give that 'i hate you' look. he tried to be nice once but decided against it for fear of her friends would cause him to spit out the truth of his sudden generosity. he caught her eye once though. it was in potions and they were making the difficult potion. he was sterring clockwise and looked up to check the time. thats when he saw her. when he looked up she was looking at him. his breath caught in his throat. he pushed aside any fear he had and gave the smallest of smiles. she ha, surprisingly, gave a small smile back towards him. they had held each other's gaze for a few moments but she had turned around as fast as he had looked up. and in those few seconds he tried to convey a look that was meant to be apologetic. he had hoped that she saw nothing but sincereity in his eyes. even if she did, would she even care?

_i just wanna hold you close_

_and so far _

_all i have are dreams of you._

_so i wait for the day_

_and the courage to say _

_how much i love you_

_yes i do_

she let a small tear fall from her chocolate brown eyes. she imagined him in her arms countless times and vise versa(her in his arms). she barated herslef even more times for not saying how she feels. she's a bloody Gryffindor for merlin's sake! she should be able to handle telling a guy how much she cares for him, right?. wrong. oh so very...wrong. that by far was the hardest thing she had to do. facing three headed dogs,the forbidden forest,dementors,deatheaters and voldemort himself were alot easier then this!. she prayed that she would one day find the strangth in her to utter those life changing words. she cried most times as she remembered that day in potions. they were working on something really hard and it was taking all of her concentration. well, not all of it.

she had looked up from time to time just looking around the dungeon but whenever she did she found her eyes wandering over the cause of her pain. she had been staring at hima little longer then usual but she didnt notice. that is, until he looked up at her. her face didn't changed but her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat faster in fear he would do something. she held his gaze though, letting some fear slip away from her. she didn't give an angry look or a ' you have a staring problem?'look or any of the sort. and neither did he. in fact he gave a small,barely there smile. but she saw it. she has looked straight into those eyes of his.tey seemed to say something to her but she didnt know what. she gave a tiny smile back and suddenly she realized she might go red so she turned around. after that she had hoped that the lack of hostile rage coming from him meant that he didnt hate her after all. he didn't like her, so she thought, but had hoped after that they would be on better terms.

_i'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_cause tomarrow _

_i'll be holding you tight_

_and there's nowhere in the world_

_i'd rather be_

_then here in my room_

_dreaming about you and me_

she couldn't stand it. she closed the window and put on a pair of dark blue pj shorts and a dark plain blue t-shirt. she put on her shoes and quietly walked down the steps. the common room was empty and the fire was dying slowly. she walked throught the portrait hole and roamed the 3rd floor corridor.

he got sick of it. he got up and changed out of his pj's. he put on aplain black t-shirt and some black school inuform pants. he never roams the halls in pj's! he quietly snuck down the steps and entered the common room. no one was in there. he walke over to the portrait hole and decided to got to the 3rd floor corridor.

as they two student walked to their destination both had their minds completely wrapped in the one the caused the late night walk.

_(corazon)_

_i cant stop thinking of you_

_(no puedo dejar de pensar en ti)_

_i can't stop dreaming_

_(como te necesito)_

_i can't stop dreaming of you_

_(mi amor, como te extrano)_

they weer so immersed in their thought that they didn't see who they had bumped into.

"oh!" she said falling to the floor.

"what the-?" he said. he looked at the other person who had bumped into him. the last person he wanted to see.

"granger?" hermione looked up to see malfoy looking at her. she quickly stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust.draco stood up and did the same. they stood in awkward silence for few seconds until-

"what are doing out this late, malfoy?" she asked. who would be walking around this late? besides her...

"i should ask you the same." was his answer. hermione glared at him, already angry."i has to get some things off my mind" she said.

"so do i" he replied. they stood there again in silence. hermione racked her brain for something to say. her heart beat faster then ever as she prepared herself to say what was needed to be said. this was not going to be easy.

"so what kind of things do need to get off your mind?" he asked, forcing her out of her reverie.

"just...people. things aren't going the way i would have liked. what about you?" she said.

"same thing,actually. i,uh, dont quiet know what to do with my problem...it seems to always be around me" he gave small chuckle. hermione wondered what exactly what was on his mind.

"same here...um, draco?" she said, hoping it was alright to say his first name. she hasn't really said his first nameto anyone but herself since 3rd year.

"yes?" she said, noticing that she has used his first name. it was one step closer.

"umm, well, i-i have something to tell you..."this was getting harder. she didnt think she could finish.

"are you alright? what do you have to tell me?"he was really worried now. it looked like she couldn't breath. suddenly she stood up and ran. draco jumped tp his feet and ran after her. he caught by the arm and stopped her from running. he turned her around and tears where falling down her face. she was sobbing now. draco couldn't think of anything else to do, knowing that if he asked she would say forget it or run away again. he couldn't lose her. doing the only thing he could, he pulled her into his arms andleaned her head on his chest. he leaned back against the wall whispering to her.

"it's ok, hermione, dont cry. it cant be that bad" he layed one hand on her back and the other slowly stroking her head. he lightly pushed her back and looked into her eyes. they were red and puffy but that didnt matter. he braught one hand slowly outlining her jaw line and rested his thumb and index finger hold her chin. he lifted her head slightly to get a better direct look. she had calmed down now. hermione didnt know what to do. if she looked at him any longer she would burst into tears again, but if she looked away itwould ruin the moment. she rested her hands on his chest.

draco, with hall the power he had in him, pushing away all the fears he had, slowly braught his head lower to her. within seconds, that felt hours, his lips lightly brushed against hers. hermione was hesitant as she saw him get closer but if she turned away it would be a disaster. she leaned forward and their lips had brushed lightly.draco pressed his lips against hers. it was slow at first but they began to pick up pase. they full out in a snogging session.

hermione wrapped one hand behind his head and grabbed his hair. draco slid both arms tightly,yet lovingly, around her waist darind anyone to pry her from him. their tongues were in a first battle once hermione had begging for entrance and draco obliged. when it was time to come up for air they wre both panting and smiling.

"what did you wan to tell me?"draco asked. hermione pressed her lips to his once more but pulled away.

"i love you." she said. but the odd thing was...it wasnt as hard as it was a few minutes ago. it came out her mouth like she said it to him everyday. draco smiled and kissed her on the forhead.

"i love you too." and they once again dived into a snogging session.

_now i'm dreaming with you tonight_

_til tomarrow and for all of my life_

_and there's nowhere in the world i'd rather be_

_then her in my room_

_dreaming about you and me..._

"MISS GRANGER!" hermione's head shot up like a bullet. she looked around. the class was staring and some where trying their best not to laugh at her and professor snape looked murderous.she mumbled a sorry and slid down her chair. harry and ron were giving her looks that said 'dont pester us about sleeping in history of magic!' as ron whispered,

"why where you dreaming about malfoy?!" she looked at him with fright. how did he know? the rest of the class were still trying to not laugh. what was so funny? she noticed malfoy had his head down as zabini whispered something to him, causing malfoy to blush.

'was it all a dream?' she thought as she once more drowned out snape. he leaned her elbow on the desk and rested her head in her hand when a paper crane laned by her other hand. she looked up at snape who had his back turned and read the note:

_hope you're having a good dream there, hermione._

_next time i suggest you sleep earlier so we wont have to_

_hear you talking in your sleep. and bye the way..._

_i love you too_

_-D.M._

hermione looked up at draco. he was watching read the note. he smiled and winked at her and turned his head to the front again. she pocketed the note and daydreamed.

_Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight _

'i have the most egotistical boyfriend in the world!' she mused.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N-argh! dont hate me! sorry for making it only a dream. that wasnt what i had planned. i hope it turned out well. the last line that hermione thinks isnt that good. plz give something else for her to say! i couldn't think of anything.


End file.
